Reencuentro
by ShinigamiInu
Summary: Ambientado en New Moon, Edward deja a Bella. Edward y Bella nos describen lo que sienten en sus días de dolor, pero ¿qué pasará?... Los caps son basados en canciones de Evanescence. Mi primer fanfic plis dejen reviews
1. My Immortal

Gracias a mis amigos por su apoyo y por sus opiniones ^^ Los quiero un monton!! Espero que les guste es mi primer FanFic bueno mini fanfic, próximamente escribiré una historia más larga xD Por favor dejen Reviews, acepto criticas xD

_**My Immortal.**_

**Bella POV**

No lo soportaba el dolor era demasiado grande, todos y cada uno de los días que pasaban se me hacían interminables y muy dolorosos, ¿para qué sigo viva? Es lo que me pregunto ¿Por qué es tan duro el amor?... Ya no quiero estar aquí, han pasado 5 meses desde aquel fatídico día pero aún así el dolor sigue aquí…

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears.**

**And I've you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,**

**cause your presents it still lingers here**

**and it won't leave me alone.**

**(****Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí, reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles****  
****Y si te tienes que ir, desearía que simplemente te fueras****  
****Porque tu presencia perdura aquí****  
****Y no me deja en paz)**

—¿Tú... No... Me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

¿Habré echo algo mal? Siento como sí solo hubieras jugado con mis sentimientos ¿Sabes? Yo sí te amaba... Y lo peor es que aún ¡TE AMO! Siento mi rostro completamente mojado por todas estas lágrimas, pensé que cumplirías tu promesa. Pero me equivoque…

—No.

**These wounds won't seem to heal;**

**this pain is just too real,**

**there's just too much that time can not erase.**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears**

**when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,**

**and I held your hand thru all of these years that you still have on me.**

**(****Estas heridas no parecen sanar****  
****Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real****  
****Hay tantas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar****  
****Cuando llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas****  
****Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos****  
****Tomé tu mano todos estos años pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí)**

No siento nada donde debería estar mi corazón, solo un vacío inmenso. Cuando me dijiste aquellas palabras quería gritarte que no te fueras que te quedaras conmigo aunque sea como mi amigo, como un conocido, por que yo necesito estar a tu lado pero no iba a resultar ¿verdad? Pude ver en tus ojos dorados que no ibas a echar para atrás, tu decisión ya estaba tomada. No puedo dormir, tengo miedo de hacerlo, mis sueños solo son terribles y angustiantes pesadillas que se vuelven peor con el tiempo desde que ya no formas parte de mi vida. Te has llevado todo de mi, ahora y siempre tú poseerás mi corazón por que nadie más me ah cautivado como tú, te pido por favor que lo cuides bien por que nadie más lo podrá hacer.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light,**

**now I'm bound by the life you left behind.**

**Your face it's haunts,**

**my once pleasant dreams,**

**your voice has chased away,**

**all the sanity in me.**

**(****Solías encantarme por tu vida resonante****  
****Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás****  
****Tu rostro ronda por****  
****Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños****  
****Tu voz ahuyentó****  
****Toda la cordura en mí)**

Tal vez pienses que yo te olvidaré que todo este dolor pasará pronto, pero ¿sabes? No es así, puedes pensar que los humanos olvidamos pronto pero eso no es cierto, sobre todo cuando es amor, en mi caso cuando se trata del amor eterno, Pensaras que exagero, que solo soy una adolescente tonta que no sabe de amor, pero no es así, yo se reconocer cuando me enamoro de verdad, se quien es mi amor verdadero, y ese eres tú… Cielos que doloroso es darse cuenta que sabrás que todos los amores que tendrás serán correspondidos pero que el verdadero nunca lo hará.

**These wounds won't seem to heal;**

**this pain is just too real,**

**there's just too much that time can not erase.**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears**

**when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,**

**and I held your hand thru all of these years**

**that you still have on me.**

**(****Estas heridas no parecen sanar****  
****Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real****  
****Hay tantas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar****  
****Cuando llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas****  
****Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos****  
****Tomé tu mano todos estos años****  
****Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí)**

Desde ese día no como, no bebo, no me muevo, casi no hablo con nadie a menos que me hagan una pregunta directa, estoy… vacía. Me eh dado cuenta con el tiempo que no escucho música, ahora que recuerdo rompí todos mis CDs, y repudio la televisión, todo lo que me recuerde a ti lo evado… Mis amigos ya no me llaman y yo ya no hablo con ellos, estoy muerta en vida. En serio que eh intentado aceptar la cruda y cruel realidad, te has ido para jamás volver… Me eh esforzado en verdad ya no quiero sufrir más…

**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,**

**but though your still with me,**

**I've been alone I'm alone.**

**(****He intentado firmemente de entender que te has ido****  
****Pero a pesar de que todavía estás conmigo****  
****He estado sola todo este tiempo)**

Esto debe acabar, Charlie esta muy preocupado, no me gusta verlo tan triste por mi, a cada rato ronda mi cuarto para saber como estoy, yo simplemente me hago la dormida para no preocuparlo o finjo estar haciendo algo, pero creo que eso lo preocupa aún más. Quisiera odiarte para terminar con este dolor, pero no puedo por más que lo intento ¡TE AMO! Y eso nunca cambiara.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**Wen you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,**

**and I held your hand thru all of these years**

**that you still have on me.**

**(****Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas****  
****Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos****  
****Tomé tu mano todos estos años****  
****Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí)**

No… no puedo seguir así, tengo que seguir con mi vida aunque sea muy doloroso incluso moverse, pero no puedo seguir preocupando a Charlie a Renné y a Jacob, solo por ellos seguiré con mi vida, te llevare toda mi vida en mi corazón, siempre te amaré, ante los demás creare una mascara de felicidad falsa todo sea por no preocuparlos, y para ti abra una muralla que iré construyendo para que el dolor se aplaque y pueda vivir normalmente, aunque sea un poco, aunque sepa que aún con esa muralla construida en mi corazón aún te amo con locura. Pero lo ocultaré en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Siempre, siempre te amare mi querido vampiro. Adiós Edward.

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? parece un poco emo ¿no? xD Bueno ustedes dirán, la odiaron, no la odiaron, les gusto, no les gusto… Va a haber un 2do cap esta vez con los pensamientos de nuestro querido vampiro Edward, ya veran cual será la canción xD.

Dejen sus reviews sin miedo acepto criticas xD

¡Hasta la próxima!**  
**

**ShinigamiInu**


	2. Missing

¡Konishiwa! ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí esta el segundo cap ^^ esta vez con la versión de Edward basado en la canción Missing de Evanescence. Muchas gracias a todos mis amigos que han leído mi mini fanfic, muchísimas gracias los quiero un monton!! ^^

Espero que lo disfruten ^^

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Missing.**_

**Edward POV**

Han pasado 5 meses exactamente… 5 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días, 8horas con 30 segundos no esta mal ¿verdad?... Cada día, cada maldito día, pienso en ti, imágenes de tu bello rostro pasan a cada momento por mi mente haciéndome querer regresar a tu lado pero… "Perdóname" es lo que constantemente pienso, además de ti, se que debes estar sufriendo mucho por lo que te hice, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tú eres mi vida y como tal debo protegerla a costa de lo que sea ¡Lo que sea!

— ¿Tú… No… Me quieres? — Esas fueron tus palabras cuando te dije que "no te amaba" cuando dije aquella mentira, como sí hubiera una manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte, pero me creíste tan fácilmente…

— No.­­— No sabes cuan difícil fue para mi decirte aquello, soltar aquel simple monosílabo, pero aún así me mantuve duro y serio pero en mi interior me estaba maldiciendo y matándome por soltarte eso y herirte de esa manera, tienes que entender no puedo estar contigo… Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname ¡PERDÓNAME!...

**Please, please forgive me,****  
****But I won't be home again.****  
****Maybe someday you'll look up,****  
****And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:****  
****"Isn't something missing?"**

**(****Por favor, Por favor perdóname**

**Pero ya no regresaré a casa**

**Quizá algún día voltees**

**Y apenas conciente le dirás al vacío**

"**¿No falta algo?")**

Creo que 5 meses son suficientes para olvidarme, olvidar a un monstruo como yo, alguien quien te prometió quedarse siempre a tu lado, amor eterno, pero que no cumplió. Te lo dije soy un monstruo… Se que ya no estarás llorando por alguien como yo, ya que te diste cuenta la clase de **cosa **que soy, sí una cosa, no tengo ni derecho a llamarme vampiro, ya debiste de rehacer tu vida como me lo prometiste, que irónico ¿no? Yo te pedí que me cumplieras esa promesa, a pesar de todo, y yo como sí nada, como sí solo te hubiera prometido todo aquello todo ese amor, solo por el momento, como sí te lo hubiera dicho por que es lo que querías escuchar, lo rompo como sí nada hubiera pasado, como sí solo hubieran sido simples palabras un simple, hola, por eso ya no debes estar llorando por mí. Y aún después de todo esto, sigo siendo tan egoísta como para pensar "¿Ya no me extrañas? ¿No te soy importante ya?" sí… como te dije solo un monstruo…

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -****  
****You forgot me long ago.****  
****Am I that unimportant...?****  
****Am I so insignificant...?****  
****Isn't something missing?****  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

**(Sé que no llorarás mi ausencia**

**Me olvidaste hace tiempo**

**¿Soy tan poco importante?**

**¿No falta algo?**

**¿Acaso nadie me extraña?)**

Los humanos olvidan fácilmente los malos recuerdos, suprimen los que no quieren recordar, tal vez para el próximo mes yo solo sea _él _un tabú para ti, no te culpo por que me vayas a odiar después de lo que hice es lo que espero… Además puedes estar tranquila no volveré aunque es lo que más deseo hacer; tenerte entre mis brazos, aspirar tu dulce y embriagante aroma, y besar tus muy tentadores y suaves labios, mi perdición, y ver por quien sabe cuanto tiempo esos hermosos ojos chocolate, esta vez sí cumpliré mi promesa, no te hare más daño… "¿No me extrañas?" ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡¿Cómo puedo esperar que me extrañe?! Soy el vampiro más EGOISTA de la historia. Edward Anthony Cullen ¡IDIOTA! Oh Bella… yo… perdóname, siento aquí donde debería estar mi corazón muerto que no estas bien, pero no siento nada, siento que no esta que estoy vacío, se que mi corazón no late desde hace 118 años pero al menos se cuando q sigue o seguía hay… Por favor perdóname.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,****  
****You won't try for me, not now.****  
****Though I'd die to know you love me,****  
****I'm all alone.****  
****Isn't someone missing me?**

**(Aunque me sacrifiqué**

**No tratarás por mí, no ahora**

**Aunque haya muerto por saber que me amabas**

**Estoy sola**

**¿Acaso nadie me extraña?)**

¿Sabes? No todo el tiempo eh estado aquí, también eh estado dándole caza a Victoria, para que no se atreva a tocarte y puedas vivir en calma absoluta, pero no se me da muy bien que digamos, rastrear no es lo mío, creo que te agradaría saber que no soy tan perfecto como piensas, creo que no te agradaría saber de mi ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho mi dulce Bella? Mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas puntos de luz y motivaciones… Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas y nada tenía sentido. (N/A: Agarre este párrafo de New Moon página 298 tenía que hacerlo xD)

**Please, please forgive me,****  
****But I won't be home again.****  
****I know what you do to yourself,****  
****I breathe deep and cry out,****  
****"Isn't something missing?****  
****Isn't someone missing me?"**

**(Por favor, Porfavor perdóname**

**Pero ya no regresaré a casa**

**Sé lo que te hiciste a ti mismo**

**Respiré hondo y grité fuerte**

**¿No falta algo?**

**¿Acaso nadie me extraña?)**

Pensé que sería más difícil dejarte, quiero decir lo fue para mi, pero nunca pensé que tu me creyeras tan fácilmente, que te darías cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, y que tendría que inventar una mentira tras otra para que pudiera irme. Sabía que sí te hacía pensar que yo te dejaba, seguirías con tu vida, pero se que si no te convencía de que ya no te amaba te suicidarías y no podría permitir eso, tu vida es muy valiosa para mi, no podía permitir que solo por mi acabaras con ella, no vale la pena, no valgo la pena.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,****  
****Knowing you don't care.****  
****And if I sleep just to dream of you****  
****And wake without you there,****  
****Isn't something missing?****  
****Isn't something...**

**(Y si sangro, sangré**

**Sabiendo que no te importa**

**Y si duermo tan sólo para soñar contigo**

**Y despertar sin tí a mi lado**

**¿No falta algo?**

**¿Algo?)**

Lo siento mi amor, pero no puedo regresar, todo esto lo hago por tu bien debes entender, soy peligroso solo te causo problemas. Te has llevado todo de mi, ahora y siempre tú poseerás mi corazón por que nadie más me ah cautivado como tú, te pido por favor que lo cuides bien por que nadie más lo podrá hacer. (N/A: Como con Bella, ambos se han llevado sus corazones, ambos los han dejado con el otro) En este mismo momento pienso en ti, debes estar siguiendo con tu vida, soy patético yo no puedo seguir con la mía, casi todo este tiempo me la eh pasado aquí lamentándome, alejado de mi familia, no los quiero preocupar por mis estupideces… Bella como quisiera estar contigo abrazados en tu cama, pero no puedo… ¡TE AMO! Y siempre ¡SIEMPRE! Te amare mi querida humana. Adiós Bella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap, creo q es más emo que el anterior xD ¿Les gusto? O ¿No? ustedes me dirán ^^ solo dejen sus reviews, como dije antes acepto criticas xD En el tercer cap será el recuentro, el final de este mini fanfic, tal vez sea más largo… no lo se debo ver xD

¡Hasta la próxima!

**ShinigamiInu**


	3. Reencuentro Parte I Anything for You

Disclaimer: La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Konishiwa! Aquí esta el penúltimo cap de este fanfic ^^ espero mucho que les guste =D nuevamente gracias a todos los que lo han leído ^^

* * *

_**Reencuentro. (Parte I)**_

_**Anything for You.**_

**Bella POV**

Han pasado 3 meses más, mucha cosas han ocurrido en ese entonces… Mi mejor amigo Jacob se convirtió en un licántropo, Victoria me persigue para matarme por la muerte de James, Jacob junto con la manada me ha protegido de ella incluso mataron a Laurent que estuvo a punto de asesinarme… pensé que se había ido a Denali para tomar la dieta de los Cullen, pero al parecer no pudo soportarla y se volvió a unir a Victoria para matarme y beber mi sangre… Pero hay una cosa que no ha cambiado en estos 3 meses que han pasado aun prevalece el dolor, ese hueco, ya lo se prometí ser fuerte, pero ya que estoy aquí en la privacidad de mi cuarto creo que tengo derecho a desahogarme y expresar mi dolor, todos los días pienso en ellos en el y por mis mejillas corren las lagrimas que son infinitas y lo agradezco, son un consuelo enorme… Quiero salir de este hueco en el que me encuentro pero no puedo, no hay nadie, por favor vuelve, libérame, olvida lo que paso…

_**I'd give anything to give me to you**__**  
**__**can you forget the words that you thought you knew**__**  
**__**if you want me,**__**  
**__**come and find me**__**  
**__**nothing's stopping you so please release me**_

_**(Daria todo para entregar me a ti**_

_**Puedes olvidar las palabras que creíste saber**_

_**Si me quieres**_

_**Ven y encuéntrame**_

_**Nada te detiene por eso por favor libérame)**_

Pero no vas a volver, nunca me sacaras de esta oscuridad en la que me encuentro, en ese momento en el que me dejaste en el bosque tirada deje de ser tu prioridad, además tu no me amas ni siquiera me quieres como a una amiga, por que habrías de preocuparte por una simple de humana como yo… Recuerdo que dijiste que los de tu especie se distraían fácilmente, eso ¿quiere decir que tu…? No quiero pensarlo me hace más daño y bajan más rápido las lagrimas. Si volvieras y me mintieras creo que volvería a ti, ja… que estúpida y desesperada soy, cuan enojada estoy conmigo misma…

No.

_**I'll believe**__**  
**__**all your lies**__**  
**__**just pretend you love me**__**  
**__**make believe**____**  
**__**close your eyes**_

_**(Creeré**_

_**Todas tus mentiras**_

_**Solo pretende amarme**_

_**Hacerme creer**_

_**Cerrar tus ojos)**_

Mis amigos me han aceptado de vuelta aunque no soy la misma de antes, Charlie ya no esta tan angustiado pero sabe que aun me duele y me desmorona su partida. Renee esta igual que Charlie, Jacob y yo ya no estamos tan unidos como antes, ya que tiene sus asuntos con la manada, pero siempre hay alguien vigilándome ya que la alerta de Victoria no se ha ido, siempre están a un paso de atraparla pero siempre encuentra la manera de escapar, pero aun pasamos tiempo juntos, con el me siento que escapo de este hoyo aunque solo sea por unos momentos…

_**i'll be anything for you**__**  
**__**Have you left to make me feel anymore**__**  
**__**there's only you and everyday i need more**__**  
**__**if you want me**_

_**(Seré todo por ti**_

_**Te has ido para hacerme sentir algo más**_

_**Eres solo tú y cada día necesito más**_

_**Are todo lo que digas solo dímelo)**_

Lo más raro que ha ocurrido en estos meses, es que he descubierto que haciendo cosas peligrosas puedo oír tu aterciopelada voz preocupándose por mi como en los viejos tiempos, es como si estuvieras a mi lado, todo comenzó cuando fui con Jessica a Port Angels y vi a unos hombres parecidos a los que me atacan la vez anterior y me acerque a ellos, fue cuando la empecé a oír, Jessica desde esa vez no me habla se unió al club de Lauren de "Odiamos a Bella Swan" igual no es que me importe mucho ese hecho… Luego monte en motos junto con Jacob en ese momento también escuche tu voz, pero debo decir que me gusto mucho sentir la rapidez la brisa es gratificante y muy emocionante, pero por ahora Jacob lo quiere dejar de lado pero luego volveremos a montar, y ahora estoy en camino para la Push a tirarme del acantilado solo para volver a oírla ya que se ha convertido para mi en una obsesión que tengo que calmar para poder dormir aunque sea un poco más tranquila.

_**Anything for you**__**  
**__**all without your hurt inside**__**  
**__**will ever never die**__**  
**__**i'll be, everything you need**_

_**(Todo por ti**_

_**Todo sin tu herida interior**_

_**Nunca moriremos**_

_**Seré todo lo que necesites)**_

Ya estoy aquí, siento la brisa, el olor del mar, oigo las olas chocar con las rocas, al parecer viene una tormenta ya que el viento es más fuerte y el cielo esta muy oscuro, ya empiezo a sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre mi rostro, Jacob me había prometido saltar conmigo pero no puedo esperar quiero hacerlo ya… Sabia que esto es estúpido y sumamente peligroso, pero no me importa, no me importa si se lo prometí a Edward si el no cumplió su promesa ¿por que habría de hacerlo yo? Con cada segundo que pasaba la lluvia se volvía más y más fuerte la lluvia me azotaba y se arremolinaba a mi alrededor, el mar debe estar sumamente frío, no me importa solo quiero tirarme y escucharlo…

_**Anything for you**__**  
**__**all without your hurt inside**__**  
**__**will ever never die**__**  
**__**i'll be, everything you need**_

_**(Todo por ti**_

_**Todo sin tu herida interior**_

_**Nunca moriremos**_

_**Seré todo lo que necesites)**_

Me acerque al borde y respire hondo, mi mirada estaba fija en el vacío.

_Bella. _Sonreí hay estaba.

_¿Si?_ No contesté en voz alta, por temor a que el sonido de mi propia voz rompiera aquella hermosa ilusión.

_No lo hagas, _me suplicó.

_Querías que fuera humana, le recordé. Bueno, pues mírame._

_Por favor. Hazlo por mí._

_Es la única forma de que estés conmigo._

_Por favor. _Era solo un susurro, la lluvia estaba tan fuerte que mi ropa estaba completamente mojada aparentando que este era el segundo salto del día. Me puse de puntillas dispuesta a dar el último paso y por fin saltar, respire muy hondo y sonreí.

¡NO BELLA! Ohhhh se escuchaba tan real como sí estuviera aquí, pero no se que es todo solo mi imaginación su voz en mi cabeza, no me creare falsas ilusiones, ya me he lastimado mucho con mis sueños. Me incline para tomar más impulso…

…y me dispuse a saltar.

Pero sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeándome mi cintura…

* * *

Aquí esta el penúltimo cap ^^ el último lo subiré lo antes posible lo prometo, será el gran final de este fic espero que les haya gustado ^^ por favor dejen reviews onegai *-* como saben acepto criticas.

La última parte, el diálogo fue tomado del libro, para hacerlo un poco más parecido al libro y al ambiente.

Sin más que agregar me despido, hasta la próxima ^^

**ShinigamiInu.**


	4. Reencuentro Parte II Angel of Mine Final

Disclaimer: La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece a Sthephenei Meyer.

Konishiwa!! Aquí esta el último cap de este fic =D próximamente otra historia de Twilight mucho más larga y con dos nuevos personajes =3 Disfruten!!

* * *

_**Reencuentro.**__** (Parte II)**_

_**Angel of Mine.**_

**Edward POV**

No pude darle caza a Victoria perdí su rastro en alguna parte de Brasil no se ha donde ha ido a parar, así que regrese con mi familia aunque me la mantengo encerrado en mi cuarto todo el día, solo salgo para cazar, además no puedo soportar el sufrimiento que le causo a mi familia y eso que yo no soy el que percibe las emociones de las personas. Esme esta destrozada ella quería a Bella como una hija más, su sonrisa maternal ya no es la de antes ahora carece de aquella alegría materna que hacia sentirte la persona más especial de todo este mundo me siento la peor escoria del mundo haciendo sufrir a Esme de esta manera, Carlisle ahora es más serio el también quería a Bella como a una hija mas, Alice ya no es tan entusiasta como antes ya no salta ni baila en todas partes como lo hacia antes, Jasper se siente aun culpable por lo que paso en la fiesta y esta sumamente triste agregándole los sentimientos de los demás, Emmet ya no hecha tantas bromas ni se ríe como antes solía hacerlo esta serio y furioso conmigo, si pudiera asesinarme creo que ya lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Carlisle y Esme y Rosalie ella no era la fan numero 1 de Bella pero aun así esta distinta, pero aun sigue con sus insultos hacia a mi por dejar ir al único amor de mi vida y por como esta la familia, si las miradas matasen…

Pero me siento aun peor por que hice sufrir a la persona que me amaba más que a nadie, a mi hermosa y dulce Bella, como deseo verla, verla sonreír, tenerla entre mis brazos y besar sus dulces y embriagadores labios.

Pero no, no la pondría en peligro de nuevo, ella ahora ya debe de ser feliz ya han pasado 3 meses más, ya con esos son 8 meses, ya debió olvidarme y encontrarse con alguien mejor, y aunque tenga unas ganas enormes de arrancarle la cabeza a la persona que este con ella no puedo ya que esa persona si puede darle lo que yo no, una vida normal, feliz y con hijos… Bella mi ángel mi razón de existir te amo, muchas gracias tu me salvaste de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba, de mi mismo, aunque de nuevo estoy en esa oscuridad, pero eres mi luz mi salvación.

_**You are everything I need to see**_

_**Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me**_

_**Laugh and come and look into me**_

_**Drips of moonlight washing over me**_

_**Can I show you what want from me**_

_**Angel of mine, can I thank you**_

_**You have saved me time and time again**_

_**Angel, I must confess**_

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

_**(**__**Eres todo, necesito verlo**_

_**Sonríe y, luz de solo, créame luz de sol,**_

_**Ríe y ven y mira a través de mi.**_

_**Gotas de luz de luna lavándome.**_

_**¿Puedo mostrarte que proviene de mí?**_

_**Ángel mío ¿puedo agradecerte?**_

_**Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo**_

_**Ángel, tengo que confesarte**_

_**Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,**_

_**Y no se donde estaría sin ti…)**_

Seguiré con mi vida normal hasta el día en que tu ángel mió tenga que partir de este mundo para volver a ese hermoso lugar de donde vino, cuando eso pase yo te seguiré tan pronto como pueda, talvez yo no vaya al mismo lugar que tu, pues yo no siempre fui un santo, yo mate gente aunque se lo merecían igual es un pecado y nadie tiene el derecho de decidir cuando muere alguien solo Dios, además yo no se si poseo un alma, tal vez si o tal vez mi alma del humano que alguna vez fui este en la gloria de Dios, por lo cual no se si iré al mismo lugar que tu pero haré todo lo posible por seguirte y quizás en otra vida nuestras almas se vuelvan a juntar y por fin podamos vivir juntos para siempre sin ningún tipo de inconveniente…

- ¡¡EDWARD!! ¡¡ABRE YA MISMO LA PUERTA ES URGENTE!!- Alice siempre tan molesta, ya le dije que no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, pero desde que llegue ha querido hablar conmigo, no necesito más reproches y tristezas que cargar en mi memoria. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que haría en un futuro que no indague en la mente de Alice para saber que era lo que quería, además por los momentos no me interesaba.

- ¡¡ EDWARD!! ¡¡ES SOBRE BELLA!!- Derribo la puerta de un puñetazo y me miro a los ojos sumamente ansiosos y preocupados, no tuve tiempo de gritarle que por decima vez no viera el futuro de Bella y que se fuera por que a mi mente le llegaron las imágenes de una visión que Alice había tenido recientemente, una visión que me aterrorizo… Bella estaba en el acantilado de la Push en medio de una tormenta feroz lanzándose a las feroces aguas que se mecían al compás de la tormenta para no salir de ellas jamás… ¿Qué acaso quería suicidarse? Pero si ella… ella ¡ME PROMETIO QUE NO HARIA NADA ESTUPIDO!

- ¿Alice que significa esto?- Pregunte lo más rápido que pude ya empezando a correr en dirección a Forks que por suerte no estábamos muy lejos, a mi lado estaba Alice y atrás nuestro toda mi familia con caras de preocupación mirándonos, esperando una explicación.

No lo se dímelo tú, creo que es claro Edward… Bella quiere suicidarse.- Dijo Alice con un tono de tristeza y preocupación mientras aceleraba más. Toda la familia ahogo un grito de horror, Esme empezaba a sollozar y pude ver como Emmet y Carlisle aceleraban el paso, y yo no me quede atrás, no iba a permitir que Bella hiciera algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

_**After all these years, one thing is true**_

_**Constant force within my heart is you**_

_**You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you**_

_**I treasure every day I spend with you**_

_**All the things I am come down to you**_

_**Angel of mine**_

_**Let me thank you**_

_**You have saved me time and time again**_

_**Angel, I must confess**_

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

_**(Después de todos esos años,**_

_**Una cosa es verdad,**_

_**Tu eres constante fuerza dentro de mi.**_

_**Me tocas y siento que me traslado dentro de ti…**_

_**Atesoro cada día que pase contigo,**_

_**Todas las cosas que soy vuelven hacia ti…**_

_**Ángel mío ¿puedo agradecerte?**_

_**Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo**_

_**Ángel, tengo que confesarte**_

_**Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,**_

_**Y no se donde estaría sin ti…)**_

Estabamos entrando a Forks y nos dirigíamos a la Push no me importaba si los lobos me mataban yo solo quería poner a Bella a salvo, pero al parecer no estaban por los alrededores, mejor, con cada paso que dábamos estábamos más cerca de Bella y en ese momento me dije a mi mismo que no volvería a dejar a Bella quería regresar con ella, ya no aguantaba más la quería tener en mis brazos para siempre, besarla y nunca más dejarla ir…

Nos adentramos en la Push ya habíamos pasado el imite pero no nos importaba a lo lejos pude ver el acantilado y a Bella parada en la punta ¿sonriendo?... No había duda lo iba a hacer, si mi corazón latiera estaría a mil por hora, mi familia y yo aceleramos a un más el paso tanto que todo lo que pasábamos al lado se movía como si estuviera pasando un tornado, agradecía que fuera el más rapido de todos en la familia, pude divisar a Bella poniendose en posision para saltar no pude más y grite.

- ¡¡NO BELLA!!- Parecía como si me hubiera escuchado pero pensaba que solo era producto de su imaginación, cuando estuvo a punto de tirarse rodee su cintura con mis brazos, fue hasta ahora que me daba cuenta que estaba completamente mojado por la tormenta, poco me importaba, lo que más me importaba ahora era Bella, la aleje del acantilado, y al parecer de la impresión que le di se desmayo, aunque tal vez se deba también al frio que su cuerpo empezaba a agarrar por el frio de la tempestad.

La llevamos hasta nuestra antigua casa, Alice y Esme la secaron y la cambiaron de ropa cortesía de Alice, al terminar fui a mi cuarto hay estaba mi familia mirándola con una sonrisa, los pensamientos de mi familia eran de alegría y alivio, me miraron y me preguntaron con el pensamiento si la volvería a abandonar después de esto y yo con un movimiento les negué que jamás la volvería a abandonar, todos sonrieron aun más y gritaron en sus mentes para no despertar a Bella "_REGRESAMOS_", "_hasta que por fin te das cuenta_" (Rosalie), "_más te vale que no lo arruines hermanito, si no te descuartizare_" (Emmet) "_que alegría, me alegro por ti Edward no la vuelvas a dejar_" (Jasper) "_hijo estoy orgulloso de ti_" (Carlisle) "_siiiii regresamos tengo que ponerme al día con Bella, lo primero será salir de compras con ella, mira lo que llevaba puesto, ¿que haría sin mi? Necesita ropa nueva ¡urgente! Me alegro tanto que este bien_" (Alice) "_Bella que susto me diste, me alegra que ya estés bien, Edward hijo no la dejes ir_" (Esme) a los pocos minutos se fueron a cambiar y también para dejarme sola con ella para poder arreglar las cosas ya que según Alice despertaría en una hora, me acosté al lado de ella como en los viejos tiempos la apreté contra mi cuerpo y comencé a acariciarle el cabello.

_**Back in the arms of my angel**_

_**Back to the peace that I so love**_

_**Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest**_

_**Giving you a gift that you remind me**_

_**Angel of mine**_

_**Let me thank you**_

_**You have saved me time and time and time and time again**_

_**Angel, I must confess**_

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

_**(De vuelta en los brazos de mi ángel,**_

_**De vuelta en la paz que tanto amo,**_

_**De vuelta en los brazos de mi ángel,**_

_**Por fin puedo quedarme,**_

_**Dándote un obsequio para que me recuerdes…**_

_**Ángel mío, ¿puedo agradecerte?**_

_**Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo**_

_**Ángel, tengo que confesarte**_

_**Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,**_

_**Y no se donde estaría sin ti…)**_

Pasó una hora y Bella empezó a despertarse recorrió con la mirada el lugar al percatarse de mi presencia me miro confundido.

¿Estoy muerta verdad?- dijo con un tono de preocupación y gimiendo.

No estas muerta Bella.

Esto debe ser un sueño, y cuando despierte será peor, ya que no estaras y sufriré más. Debo estar muerta… pobre de Charlie, Renne y Jake.- Se le apago la voz horrorizada, se me hizo un hoyo en el estomago al escuchar la frase "_y sufriré más" _me sentí de lo peor ya que hasta hoy en día la hago sufrir…

Bella no estas muerta, te ibas a tirar de ese acantilado, si, pero yo llegue a tiempo y te salve… Te debo una disculpa. No, sin duda, te debo mucho más, muchísimo más que eso, pero has de saber que yo no tenía ni idea... — Hablaba con rapidez estaba muy nervioso, de solo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me atormentaba enormemente —. No me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas. Pensé que te dejaba a salvo. Totalmente a salvo.

Calma Edward- Respiro profundamente para poder continuar- Nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa, yo fui la que decidí tirarme del acantilado, no tienes por que cargar con la culpa de todo lo que me pase…

Veo que no lo entiendes- La interrumpí rápidamente, poniendo una expresión sumamente rara ya que ella me vio extrañado- Bella si me sentí culpable enormemente por todo lo que pasó… Pensé que ibas a morir…- Me estremecí con aquellas palabras- Si tu murieras yo no tendría más razones para permanecer en este mundo, incluso aunque yo no hubiera tenido nada que ver con tu muerte... yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.

No… entiendo- Me miro más extrañada aun, llego el momento de decirle toda la verdad, y me refiero a la verdadera.

Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella, tuve que serlo. Pero desde luego, tú tienes tu parte de culpa por haberme creído con tanta rapidez- Mi cara se torció en un gesto de dolor ante el recuerdo de esa escena.- Eso fue... insoportable… ¡nunca imaginé que hacerlo resultaría tan sencillo! Pensaba que sería casi imposible, que te darías cuenta tan fácilmente de la verdad que yo tendría que soltar una mentira tras otra durante horas para apenas plantar la semilla de una duda en tu cabeza. Mentí y lo siento mucho, muchísimo, porque te hice daño, y lo siento también porque fue un esfuerzo que no mereció la pena. Siento que a pesar de todo no pudiera protegerte de lo que yo soy. Mentí para salvarte, pero no funcionó. Lo siento.

»Pero ¿cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí?- No contesto estaba impactada por mis palabras, así que decidí continuar.-

» Vi en tus ojos que de verdad creías que ya no te quería. La idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte!...- Silencio seguía paralizada, ¿que pensaba? Me estaba desesperando así que en motivo de mi desesperación dije casi gritando- Bella ¡Dime de una vez qué es lo que estás pensando! ¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Quizá te he hecho demasiado daño? ¿Es porque has cambiado, como yo te pedí que hicieras? Eso sería... bastante justo. No protestaré contra tu decisión. Así que no intentes no herir mis sentimientos, por favor; sólo dime ahora si todavía puedes quererme o no, después de todo lo que te he hecho. ¿Puedes?

¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?

Limítate a responderla por favor- Me estaba desesperando al punto de arrancarme los cabellos.

Lo que siento por ti no cambiará nunca. Claro que te amo y ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso!

Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Y la bese como nunca antes la había besado el beso no fue tan cuidadoso como los otros, era un beso lleno de amor, necesidad y pasión, rodee su cintura con mis brazos acercándola más a mi cuerpo y ella me rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el beso, cuando detecte su falta de aire y además cabe destacar que yo ya estaba perdiendo el control no solo por la sangre también soy hombre y si seguíamos así podría perder todo el autocontrol que me quedaba… nos separe a regañadientes, pero no la separe de mi cuerpo seguíamos abrazados.

_**Angel of mine**_

_**Can I thank you**_

_**You have saved me time and time again**_

_**Angel, I must confess**_

_**It's you that always gives me strength**_

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

_**...without you**_

_**¿Ángel mío, ¿puedo agradecerte?**_

_**Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo**_

_**Ángel, tengo que confesarte**_

_**Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,**_

_**Y no se donde estaría sin ti… sin ti…)**_

A propósito no voy a volver a dejarte- dije mirándola intensamente a los ojos- No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Al menos no sin ti. Sólo te dejé porque quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de llevar una vida feliz como una mujer normal. Me daba cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo al mantenerte siempre al borde del peligro, apartándote del mundo al que perteneces, arriesgando tu vida cada minuto que estaba contigo. Así que tuve que intentarlo. Debía hacer algo, y me pareció que marcharme era lo mejor. Jamás hubiera sido capaz de irme de no haber creído que estarías mejor sin mí. Soy demasiado egoísta. Sólo tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa que yo quiera... o necesite. Todo lo que yo quiero o necesito es estar contigo y sé que nunca volveré a tener fuerzas suficientes para marcharme otra vez. Tengo demasiadas excusas para quedarme, ¡y gracias al cielo por eso! Parece que es imposible que estés a salvo, no importa cuántos kilómetros ponga entre los dos.

¿Hablas enserio?- Pregunto temerosa, sabia que no confiaría del todo a estas palabras, ya que en el pasado dije que no la dejaría y falte a mi palabra por mis inseguridades.

Nunca he hablado más enserio en mi existencia Bella, te lo prometo, no, te lo juro por mi existencia que no te volveré a decepcionar, te amo Isabella Marie Swan y nunca volveré a dejarte. – Hable con la toda la verdad, pronto vi que ella me abrazaba más fuerte y enterraba su cara en mi pecho, y soltaba un par de lagrimas…

Edward…gracias- La volví a besar esta vez más cuidadosamente, aun no me había recuperaba perfectamente del pasado beso. Cuando le falto el aire y a mi el auto-control, la separe con cuidado y al parecer recordó algo importante por que puso una cara ansiosa- ¡Ay no! Edward Charlie…-La calle poniendo uno mis dedos en su boca.

Tranquila aun esta en el trabajo no se ha dado cuenta ni de que saliste regresara a casa dentro de unas 4 horas.

Que alivio, tendrás que ganarte de nuevo su confianza… De adelantado te pido disculpas por todo lo que vaya a decirte, ya que se que no era muy amable.- Sonreí de medio lado, es lo que me esperaba después de todo lo que le cause a Bella.

Tranquila Bella además me merezco lo que me vaya a decir o hacer y más ya que hice sufrir a un ángel y eso no tiene perdón.

Pero regresaste y todo esta aclarado y perdonado, así que no hay problema.- Me sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Tengo mucho que contarte mi amor.

Seguro que si, pero para eso tenemos toda la eternidad.- Así es la pensaba volver una de nosotros, estuve a punto de perderla una vez, no volvería a arriesgarme nuevamente, la idea no me hacia muy feliz, ella sabia lo que opinaba de eso, pero también es lo que ella quiere, y una parte de mi también lo quiere. Puso una cara de asombro y me dedico la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Eso… quiere decir que…

Así es te transformare pero no ahora, esperemos hasta después de la graduación ¿si? También me tengo que preparar mentalmente.

¡EDWARD GRACIAS! me haces la mujer más feliz del universo.- Se abalanzo sobre mi con la alegría y sonrisa más radiante que nunca vi, le dedique su sonrisa favorita y la bese.

¿Qué tal si bajamos? Mi familia esta ansiosa por verte, y Alice y Emmet me están diciendo que si no te bajo para que hables con todos ellos me descuartizaran.

Jajajaja… si también los extrañe mucho jejeje ¡vamos!- La tome de la mano y bajamos a ver mi familia que estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras con una sonrisa radiante y rebosante de alegría y enseguida se abalanzaron sobre Bella y sobre mi sumamente felices incluyendo por increíble que parezca Rosalie, todo indicaba que de ahora en adelante seria perfecto, me preocupaba el caso de Victoria pero por ahora dejaría esos pensamientos de lado, por los momentos solo me dedicaría a recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hermoso ángel, mi Bella.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

¡Terminado! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado =3 disculpen la tardanza pero por un tiempo no tenia ganas de escribir, además de que tenia asuntos que atender, pero aquí esta terminado, y cuando pueda subiré mi nueva historia =) más larga y con nuevos personajes también de Twilight =D bueno nos veremos! :)

P.D: Agarre algunos diálogos de Edward en New Moon, es que iban perfecto con lo que estaba escribiendo, y es muy bello lo que le dice jejejeje, en mi siguiente historia no pasara, solo lo agarre en esta, por que este fic esta basado en New Moon.

**ShinigamiInu.**


End file.
